Die Liebe von darck und die Liebe eines kalten Jun
by rey kay
Summary: historia arternativa,kayrey, kay es un chico frio y en una vicita al centro comercial conoce a un chico llamado rey quien es darck, al conocerce kay se enamora de rey y este de kay, pero rey guarda un y terrible cecreto que kay quiere descubrir..y ese sec
1.

Esta es una historia YAOI, esto quiere decir que tiene relaciones hombre – hombre, si no te agradan este tipo de fics, simplemente no lo leas, estas advertido.  
  
Nuevo amor  
  
- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Brock cansado de que Ash y Gary se gritaran cosas de una punta a la otra de la habitación  
  
- Dile a él que se calle – exclamó Gary con indiferencia señalando hacia donde se encontraba Ash  
  
- ¡El que se debe callar eres tu! – dijo este furioso cerrando los puños con fuerza  
  
- ¿Acaso no recuerdan que prometieron llevarse bien?  
  
- Es cierto ...  
  
- Si ...  
  
- Bueno, pues lo están haciendo muy mal chicos  
  
- Lo sentimos – dijeron a coro bajando las cabezas  
  
- Está bien, pero no olviden lo que vinieron a hacer aquí, elijan una y llévensela de una vez, yo ya me voy – abandonó el negocio muy enojado  
  
Justo en ese momento ambos chicos recordaron porque estaban allí y se pusieron algo rojos cuando vieron las caras de los vendedores de la tienda que no sabían que decir ante semejante alboroto.  
  
- ¿Crees que la rosa le guste? La que ella tenía era de color rojo – dijo Ash como para que todo volviera a la normalidad tomando la que era de color rosa por el manubrio  
  
- Quizás quiera otra de color rojo ...  
  
- Pero a ella le gustan las cosas nuevas y diferentes, de seguro la rosa le encantará  
  
- Yo creo que le va a gustar más si le llevas la roja que es como era la suya  
  
Ambos ya echaban chispas por los ojos, por lo que miraron hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo y descubrieron algo que no habían visto antes  
  
- ¡Esta es la bicicleta perfecta para Misty! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y comenzaron a reir  
  
- Si, está perfecta – exclamó Ash al tiempo que recorría el degrade de rosa a rojo de los caños.  
  
- Llevamos esta – la vendedora sonrió al saber que se irían, ya que estaba preocupada de que terminaran por romper algo  
  
Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta, tomando cada uno un lado del manubrio. Al encontrarse en la calle y pensar en todo lo que deberían caminar se les ocurrió la misma idea al mismo tiempo. No dejaba de tener colores de niña, pero era mejor que tener que caminar varias horas.  
  
- Tu siéntate en el caño, yo manejo  
  
- ¿Estarás bien?  
  
- Si, claro, si soy el más fuerte de los dos – este comentario no le agrado nada a Ash ya que él había sido amable, pero se sentó en el caño de la bicicleta agradecido de no tener que hacer esfuerzos  
  
- Vamos  
  
Gary comenzó a pedalear hacia Ciudad Lavanda, lugar en donde prometieron encontrarse con los demás.  
  
- Gary ¿No tienes frío?  
  
- ** Todo lo contrario, siento mucho calor ** Mmm, un poco, hay algo de viento  
  
- ¿Quieres mi chaqueta?  
  
- No, gracias, te daría frío  
  
- No, yo estoy muy bien aquí  
  
- Igualmente, no la necesito estoy bien ...  
  
- Bien.  
  
- ** Siento algo extraño ¿Acaso será que está entre mis brazos? ¡No! Eso es una tontería ** Me siento algo cansado, mejor nos detenemos unos minutos ¿Si? – pidió Gary  
  
- Será mejor que yo sea el que pedalee de ahora en adelante  
  
- Si, pero igual paremos  
  
- Está bien  
  
Gary se frenó en lo que parecía un pequeño camping al costado del camino, había mesas de madera y una que otra parrilla, pero estaban muy descuidadas y venidas a menos. Se sentaron cada uno a un lado de una de las mesa, Ash apoyó ambos brazos sobre la tabla y la cabeza, de costado, sobre estos. Gary observaba el pelo revuelto que se sacudía con el leve viento que soplaba en ese momento y sentía algo raro por dentro.  
  
- ** ¿Qué tiene en el pelo que me llama tanto la atención?, parece tan suave y brilloso **  
  
- **Espero que a Misty le guste la bici nueva **  
  
- Vamos Ash, se nos hará tarde  
  
- ...  
  
- ¿Ash? ¿Ash?  
  
- ...  
  
- ** ¿Estará dormido o no responde? **  
  
Gary se levantó de su asiento y se movió hacia la izquierda, lugar hacia el cual estaba la cabeza de Ash, efectivamente sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía dormir. No se resistió y colocó su mano en el cabello del otro. Era lo más suave que había sentido en toda su vida.  
  
- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede Gary?  
  
- ¡¡No .... nada, nada!! Solo quería que te despertaras, pensé que dormías  
  
- No me dormí en ningún momento, solo que me quería quedar un segundo más, me sentía muy cómodo.  
  
- Está bien, pero ahora continuemos.  
  
- Si, está bien  
  
Siguieron viaje, aunque ahora el que manejaba la bicicleta era Ash.  
  
- ** Otra vez este calor, no entiendo porque **  
  
- ** Siento mucho frío, hay tanto viento **  
  
- ** ¿Está temblando? Si, eso parece ** Ash, estás temblando  
  
- Es que siento algo de frío, pero no te preocupes, enseguida se me pasará  
  
- ¿Quieres mi pullover?  
  
- Eh... está bien  
  
- Detén la bicicleta un segundo  
  
Ash hizo caso y Gary bajó de un salto, se quitó su pulover quedando descubierto su pecho lo que extrañó un poco a Ash  
  
- ¿Mmm? ¿Sucede algo?  
  
- ** Yo pensaba que llevaba más ropa debajo de eso ** Es que yo ... no nada  
  
- Bien, toma ** ¿Qué le sucederá? **  
  
Ash tomó el pulover y se lo colocó por encima de la campera, le quedaba algo grande, en especial las mangas, las cuales le quedaban colgando. Gary observó esto y tomó el puño izquierdo, comenzando a hacerle un dobladillo hasta que toda la mano del otro chico se pudo ver, repitió lo mismo con la derecha. Este lo dejaba hacer mientras miraba como lo hacía y de paso los amplios hombros con una extraña alegría.  
  
- Listo  
  
- Quedaron muy bien ** ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? **  
  
- Sigamos o no llegaremos nunca  
  
Retomaron el camino, todo iba bien hasta que Ash comenzó a fijarse en la espalda de Gary y en como se notaban apenas los músculos de sus brazos  
  
- Mira por donde vas, estás descuidándote  
  
- ¿Ehh? Ah, si, si  
  
- ** ¿Qué le sucederá? ... Suerte que le di mi buzo, no me gustaba como estaba temblando... quizás está enfermo de algo **  
  
Llegaron a destino, al castillo de sus amigos pokémon – fantasmas, donde los esperaban Misty, Traicy y Richie. Se bajaron de la bicicleta y se la entregaron a Misty la cual se puso a dar saltos de contenta y a mirarla desde todos los puntos de vista. Cuando estuvo segura de conocerle cada centímetro miró hacia donde estaba Ash y lo abrazo muy fuerte al tiempo que decía.  
  
- Gracias sabía que me la ibas a devolver algún día  
  
- ** ¿Por qué esto me molesta? **- Gary miró hacia el cielo para calmarse y vió unos grandes nubarrones, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo – creo que va a llover mejor entramos  
  
- Si, es cierto – dijo Ash aún con Misty encima de él - ¿Vamos?  
  
- Claro!! – dijo ella y al chico le sorprendió mucho ver que tenía dos pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos  
  
- ¿Lloras de la alegría? ... no es para tanto, si yo te prometí que te la devolvería  
  
- ** Mejor le digo la verdad luego ... ahora están todos ** Eh ... es que está muy bonita, de veras.  
  
- ¡Vamos chicos! Ya comenzó a llover – dijo Richie señalando una gotita de agua en su mejilla  
  
- Si, vamos!!  
  
Todos corrieron al interior donde estaba Brock jugando con Gastly. Cuando miró hacia la puerta por donde entraron todos puso cara de enojado al ver a los chicos. Ash y Gary lo miraron y se sintieron algo apenados por el mal rato que le habían hecho pasar con sus peleas, pero Brock al ver que Ash llevaba el pullover de Gary comprendió que no podían haberse llevado tan mal...  
  
- Lo sentimos Brock, pero ya no nos pelearemos más – se miraron, ya que habían dicho exactamente lo mismo  
  
- Está bien chicos, parece que comenzaron a llevarse mejor – dijo señalando el pullover que llevaba puesto Ash  
  
- Es cierto!! Toma – dijo quitándoselo apurado y devolviéndoselo  
  
- Gracias – en un par de movimientos lo tuvo puesto otra vez, respiró muy profundo, como queriendo sentir el olor de la persona que lo había llevado antes.  
  
- Vamos a comer chicos – Traicy les mostró a todos unas bandejas de comida que había comprado en el centro Pokémon.  
  
Se sentaron en una ronda, en el siguiente orden: Brock, Misty, Ash, Gary, Richie y Traicy. Este último comenzó a repartir las bandejas y notó que había una de más, revisó el cambio en su bolsillo y dedujo que había pagado bien, solo que le habían dado una de más, explicó la situación a los demás...  
  
- Yo creo que deberíamos devolverla – dijo Richie  
  
- Si, yo igual – exclamó Misty  
  
- Entonces yo la llevaré hasta el centro Pokémon cuando terminemos de comer – ofreció Ash – ahora comamos  
  
- ¡¡Buen provecho!! – todos  
  
Comieron con mucha avidez, pero sin lugar a dudas, el que lo hacía más rápido era Ash andar en bicicleta lo había agotado.  
  
- Estuvo delicioso!! – se sonrojó un poco al notar que todos los demás aún estaban por la mitad de la bandeja – Chicos ¿Y si yo le pago a la enfermera Joy por la comida y me la como ahora?  
  
- No te preocupes, toma – Gary le acercó su bandeja  
  
- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
- Claro  
  
- ¡¡Gracias!!  
  
Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al tiempo que tomaba la bandeja, en el rostro de Gary también apareció una, una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que nadie había visto hasta ese momento, y que fue notada solo por una persona de las que estaban allí. Brock. Cuando terminó la segunda bandeja todos los demás terminaron la primera.  
  
- Es hora de llevar la bandeja al centro pokémon  
  
- ¿Puedo ...  
  
- ¿Si Misty?  
  
- No nada, no te preocupes – la cara de confusión de Ash era total  
  
Todos acompañaron a este a la puerta (Incluidos, Gastly, Gengar y Haunter) pero al abrirla notaron que llovía muy fuerte, y por ende pensaron lo bien que los protegía la mansión ya que ni siquiera escuchaban la lluvia estando dentro.  
  
- Toma – la mano de Gary le acercaba a Ash un piloto hecho de un plástico muy resistente  
  
- ¿Mmm? Ehh ... gracias. Pero ...  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Brock  
  
- Yo no quiero ir solo – a todos les cayó la gotita  
  
- Vamos que ya estás grande – dijo Brock colocándole el piloto y empujándolo a la puerta en una sola maniobra  
  
- Que no ....  
  
- Está bien, yo voy con él – agrego Gary  
  
- No Gary, tiene que dejar de ser tan miedoso  
  
- Si Gary – dijo Ash colocándose detrás de este y asomándose apoyado en sus hombros en puntas de pie – yo no quiero ir solo – el chico se puso algo colorado al sentir al otro detrás de él  
  
- ** Brock, deja de hacer pavadas, quiero ir con él ** Vamos Ash  
  
- Siii!!! – los dos se dirigieron a la puerta – mmm – Ash le sacó la lengua a Brock quien se quedó observando como Gary le acomodaba el piloto para que lo cubriera bien, sin que él llevase uno.  
  
- Misty ...  
  
- ¿Si Brock?  
  
- Creo que no deberías hacer lo que yo te dije esta mañana antes de irme  
  
- ¿Por qué no? – esto la puso muy apenada  
  
- Porque... lo pondrás en un aprieto  
  
- Yo no creo que sea así.  
  
- Si, yo te lo aseguro  
  
- De todas formas lo haré, no creo que sea tan malo lo que pueda pasar  
  
- Si quieres verlo feliz no lo hagas – esto la paró en seco – yo te diré luego si puedes decírselo o no  
  
- Está bien – se fue a la pieza donde tenían ya preparadas las bolsas de dormir, miró hacia la que pertenecía a Ash y la acomodó un poco, quería que estuviera perfecta.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ash y Gary caminaban bastante rápido hacia el centro Pokémon, por lo que llegaron enseguida, pero cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada notaron que esta estaba cerrada, al igual que todas las ventanas, tocaron a la puerta repetidas veces, pero nadie atendía y cuando ya se estaban yendo escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y una vocesita adormecida llamarlos por sus nombres. Entraron enseguida. Le explicaron a Joy lo sucedido y le entregaron la bandeja, la cual fue guardada en un freezer próximo  
  
- Ash, hoy fui a buscarte a la mansión y no estabas  
  
- Si, habíamos ido a buscarle una bicicleta nueva a mi amiga Misty  
  
- ¿Amiga? – dijo con tono irónico Joy  
  
- Si, mi amiga – realmente no había comprendido lo que quería decir  
  
- Bueno, yo fui a buscarte a la mansión para decirte que el profesor Electric terminó de hacer las pruebas con tu Pikachu y me pidió que te lo devolviera, y que también te dijera que tienes un pokémon muy fuerte y que se comportó muy bien con él.  
  
- ¿Dónde está? – dijo levantándose del asiento de un salto  
  
- Por aquí ven. - Ash corrió tras ella  
  
Pikachu dormía y la enfermera Joy lo meció un poco para despertarlo, cuando abrió los ojos y vió a su "amito" se puso de pie con un salto casi idéntico al realizado por él momentos atrás. Ash lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y comenzó a balancearlo de un lado al otro por el aire con una sonrisa muy amplia. Luego lo estrujó contra su pecho al tiempo que decía:  
  
- Te extrañé tanto querido Pikachu  
  
- ¡Pika pika! ¡Pi pika chu!  
  
Gary observaba todo esto, al tiempo que en su cara apenas enrojecida aparecía una hermosa sonrisa, tal como la que había hecho en la cena. Pero sucedió que justo Ash se dio vuelta para que Gary festejara con él y vió su cara y se quedó muy extrañado ...  
  
- ¿Gary te sucede algo?  
  
- Si, acabo de entender algo  
  
- ¿Que cosa entendiste?  
  
- Algo muy importante – dijo intensificando la sonrisa  
  
- ¿Me dirás que es?  
  
- Quizás ... primero tengo que averiguar algo  
  
- Dime que es, yo te ayudo  
  
- Ojalá pudiera – Ash puso cara de no entender nada lo que puso divertido a Gary quien le dijo  
  
- Creo que ya es hora de volver, sinó todos se van a preocupar  
  
- No creo que puedan - intervino Joy – miren por la ventana  
  
La tormenta había tomado una gran intensidad, con un viento que arrastraba cosas de un sitio a otro, al tiempo que caían inmensos granizos.  
  
- Que noche tan horrible – dijo Ash mirando por entre las persianas  
  
- Si, será mejor que nos quedemos aquí o podrías lastimarte  
  
- Tu también te lastimarías  
  
- ¿Ah? Eh, si, si – Gary ahora estaba concentrado en cuidar al dueño de todos sus sentimientos.  
  
- El problema es que solo hay una cama – explico Joy  
  
- Eso no importa, si ambos somos de lo más flaco – dijo Ash y Gary quedó todo rojo con la sola idea de dormir a su lado  
  
- No, no entiendes, hay una sola cama en todo el centro, y esa cama es mía  
  
- Que egoísta (Pikaaa) – exclamaron por lo bajo con la gotita, la cara de enojo pareció cambiar un poquito de parecer a la enfermera, pero luego lo pensó de nuevo y dijo - pero tengo un colchón inflable y Pikachu puede dormir en una camilla ya que él es un Pokémon  
  
- Está bien, es mejor que nada (Pika pikachu) – al unísono  
  
- Tengan – les acercó una caja con una foto de un par de pokémons sobre un confortable colchón inflable – y de seguro necesitan esto – les dio un inflador y enseguida se dio vuelta y se fue a dormir  
  
Se miraron entre ellos... mientras Pikachu haciéndose el disimulado se iba hacia la sala donde estaban las camillas... Gary tomó ambas cosas, abrió la caja y sacó el gran plástico sobre el que dormirían y lo conectó al inflador, poco después comenzó a hacer mucha fuerza, lo que hizo que el colchón estuviera inflado en bastantes pocos movimientos.  
  
Ash se sentó encima y se meció un poco, le sonrió a Gary al tiempo que decía  
  
- Gracias, yo no hubiera podido  
  
- No te preocupes, ahora hay que conseguir mantas  
  
- Si, vamos  
  
Ash se puso de pie y fueron por las mantas, Joy tenía puestas como 5 encima de ella, al igual que Pikachu, pero al mínimo intento de quitarles una ambos gruñeron en sueños, señal de que era mejor no hacerlo, revisaron todos los armarios y casi ponen toda la enfermería patas para arriba, hasta que por fin dieron con las últimas 2 mantas que había.  
  
Volvieron a donde estaba el colchón, cada uno tenía una manta entre sus brazos, Gary tomó la suya y la extendió sobre el colchón, se sentó sobre este, se quitó el pullover, las zapatillas, las medias y la cadenita y se estiró, llevando ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, miró a Ash quien se quitó la campera, las zapatillas, las medias y la gorra e imitó al otro, extendiéndose a su lado. Tomó la manta que llevaba y trató de usarla para taparlos a ambos, pero no alcanzaba, era más pequeña que la que estaba sobre el colchón.  
  
- Vamos a poner debajo esta.  
  
- No, si lo hacemos, el contacto con el plástico nos dará frío  
  
- Ya se, usémosla así – dijo poniéndola horizontalmente, con lo cual quedaban apenas sus piernas al aire, pero recogiéndolas un poco estaban perfecto. Ash bajó la cabeza y se sintió incómodo  
  
- No hay almohada – como si fuera todo un dilema  
  
- No... en las bolsas de dormir tampoco  
  
- Si, la mía tiene relleno en la parte donde va la cabeza, como si fuera una almohada... que molestia  
  
- Espera aquí – Gary se levantó y caminó hasta el armario donde estaban las mantas y se fijó, pero no había nada más allí... miró a Ash y movió la cabeza negativamente, este hizo gesto de disconformidad y se cruzó de brazos  
  
- Vamos, que no es tan terrible – Gary volvió a acostarse, Ash lo miraba fijo, esto lo hizo poner algo rojo, sonrió y se acostó de costado  
  
- Espero no molestarte – Ash se rió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Gary, quien quedó como una estatua, con la cara como un tomate – espera, la luz  
  
- ...  
  
- ¿Ya te dormiste? Jejeje, todo para que lo haga yo – Ash se levantó y fue a cortar el interruptor y volvió a tientas al colchón, se acostó como estaba antes, y ahora que se encontraban tan juntos podían usar la manta de forma vertical.  
  
Gary se sentía muy feliz, miraba el cabello revuelto de Ash, sentía el peso de su cabeza justo en el medio del pecho, sus manos en el estómago ya que Ash las había doblado, hasta tenerlas junto al pecho y sentía el calor de su respiración contra la piel. Poco después estuvo seguro de que se hallaba dormido y pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del chico y juntó su mano izquierda con las de él, sobre su estómago. Se fue adormeciendo sintiendo que era el momento más hermoso de su vida.  
  
** sueño de Ash**  
  
Gary estaba vestido con una larga túnica blanca, con pequeñas alitas en la espalda, sentado bajo un cerezo en flor, del cual se desprendían pequeñas sakuras que le daban un aire poético al lugar que a excepción de el chico y el árbol era absolutamente blanco, él miraba hacia todos lados, pero solo veía vacío, hasta que, justo frente a el miles de pequeñísimas estrellas comenzaron a aparecer formando un remolino del cual apareció Ash, vestido exactamente igual que él, Ash lo miró, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, quedándose así por mucho tiempo, mientras que el viento que no se sabía de donde provenía creaba un pequeño remolino de sakuras a su alrededor ...  
  
** fin del sueño **  
  
Abrió los ojos, el sol brillaba a través de los vidrios de las ventanas, era un sueño muy bonito, miró la cara del dueño de sus sentimientos, el cual aún dormía, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca era el más hermoso de los sueños, se acercó a su cara y vió la perfecta piel que poseía ... movió lentamente su mano izquierda y acarició una de sus mejillas, era tan lindo lo que sentía que quizo besarle la mejilla, y se movió apenas hasta que estuvo a la altura de poder hacerlo, cerró los ojos y fue acercándose ... pero justo el otro abrió los ojos  
  
- ¡¡¡Ash!!! – al escuchar semejante grito abrió los ojos y se puso todo colorado  
  
- Lo ... lo siento – dos lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos instantáneamente y se levantó de un salto, corriendo al baño.  
  
Gary se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar ... Ash estaba a punto de besarlo en la mejilla ... si, eso era ... y ahora estaba llorando ... se levantó como si le hubieran dado cuerda y fue corriendo al baño, tomó el picaporte, pero no pudo abrir, se había encerrado.  
  
- ¡¡Ash!!  
  
- Ya te dije que lo siento Gary, ahora por favor déjame en paz  
  
- Déjame entrar Ash  
  
- No, por favor, déjame solo  
  
- No entiendo por que te encierras  
  
- Porque hice algo que está mal y ...  
  
- No está mal  
  
- Si...  
  
- No, porque yo...  
  
- ...  
  
- Yo...  
  
- Yo te amo Gary  
  
- ...  
  
- Se que es algo raro, pero es lo que yo siento y te pido perdón por haber intentado besarte, ahora déjame solo  
  
- Yo también quería decirte que... te amo  
  
- ...  
  
- Te amo Ash  
  
- ¿De... de veras?  
  
- Claro que si... bueno... en realidad es algo muy nuevo para mi, ya que recién me di cuenta ayer... pero eso es lo que yo siento  
  
- ¿Ayer? ... es cierto, me dijiste que habías entendido algo...  
  
- Si, era esto  
  
- A mi me gustas casi desde el primer día... cuando me dijiste que los que se quedaban dormidos... y todo eso, solo que siempre demostraba odiarte porque pensé que nunca podría gustarte...  
  
- Pero si me gustas  
  
Ash abrió la puerta del baño, y Gary que se hallaba apoyado en esta para escuchar mejor y que el otro le escuchara se le cayó encima. Ya en el piso, Ash lo miró y le besó la mejilla. Gary sonrió muy colorado y se levantó. Ya de pie se miraron y se abrazaron con mucha fuerza en el mismo instante.  
  
- ¡Piiiiiika! – miraron hacia el piso, allí estaba Pikachu con cara de enfado, por lo que Gary tomó una pokebola y la lanzó al aire, esta rebotó en la cabeza del pokémon y se abrió mostrando un haz de luz que pronto se convirtió en Umbreon, ambos pokémons se miraron y Umbreon le pasó la punta de la lengua por la mejilla a Pikachu.  
  
- ¿A que esa no te la sabías? – Gary miró a Ash quien estaba muy extrañado  
  
- No... la verdad que no  
  
- Umbreon... fúguense  
  
- Breon breon!! – Ambos pokémons se fueron y Gary cerró la puerta del baño, para no tener más interrupciones.  
  
- Mi amor... – Ash volvió a abalanzarse contra el pecho desnudo del dueño de sus sentimientos, sintiéndose muy feliz.  
  
- Ash... ¿Puedo... – Gary acariciaba la espalda de Ash  
  
- Claro!! – Dijo este sonriendo – yo lo hago – se quitó con un movimiento rápido la camiseta negra y volvió a apoyarse, Gary quedó con los ojos como platos - ¿No... no era eso?  
  
- Si... ¿Pero como supiste?  
  
- Porque sentimos igual, yo hubiera pensado eso  
  
- Ah...  
  
- Probemos... – Ash miró con los ojos muy brillantes los de Gary - ¿Puedo...  
  
- Es cierto, enseguida entendí lo que querías preguntar  
  
- Bien, pero yo realmente quería saber si se puede  
  
- Eh... si, si, claro – Gary agachó un poco la cabeza y cerrando los ojos besó a Ash como por 2 minutos, momento en que sus pulmones necesitaron desesperadamente de aire  
  
- Fue...  
  
- Si – Gary entendía todo sin que el otro dijera nada, este apoyo la cabeza otra vez contra su pecho  
  
- ¡¡Chicos!!  
  
- Es Brock...  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
- Quedate acá, yo haré que mire para otro lado y luego sales, y haces como que estabas en otro lado  
  
- Está bien – Gary volvió a besarlo antes de salir  
  
- ¡¡Brock!! Buenos días  
  
- Gary ¿Dónde está Ash?  
  
- Eh... Por... allá – dijo señalando la dirección opuesta al baño, Ash que miraba por una pequeña diferencia entre la puerta y el marco salió apurado, y gateó tras la barra, hasta que se levantó y dijo...  
  
- ¡Hola Brock!  
  
- Ah... estabas acá  
  
- Eh... si, fui por un jugo, pero no había  
  
- Volvamos, todos se preocuparon por ustedes  
  
- Y nosotros aquí dormimos de lo más bien...  
  
- Vamos a llamar a los pokémons  
  
- ¡Pikachu!  
  
- ¡Umbreon! –  
  
Como ninguno de los dos pokémons apareció fueron a ver, y los encontraron estirados sobre el colchón inflable justo como habían estado sus dueños en la noche, Pikachu apoyaba su cabecita sobre el pecho de Umbreon.  
  
Ash y Gary se miraron y se sonrieron entendiéndose otra vez sin hablar  
  
- Brock dile a los demás que estamos bien  
  
Gary se desplomó sobre lo que quedaba libre de colchón y Ash se acomodó a su lado, lo más cerca que podía del cuerpo del otro, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro y pasando su brazo derecho abrazándolo mientras que Gary lo abrazaba igual que como lo había hecho en la noche.  
  
Ahora sus caras estaban más cerca por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se besaron ...  
  
- ** Pobre Misty ** - ¡Adios chicos!  
  
Ninguno de los dos respondió, pero Brock se sintió muy feliz, ya que sus amigos habían encontrado la mayor de las alegrías...  
  
¡¡Fin!! 


	2. Die Liebe von darck und die Liebe eines

Un chico caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, mientras las chicas se le quedaban viendo y no le quitaban La vista de encima  
  
¿?: *niñas tontas*  
  
El era, alto y delgado pelo bicolor azul fuerte y un azul tirando a gris, piel color cremosa, llevaba una camisa de manga corta que se le ajustaba a su cuerpo que le asía ver sus músculos en negra, pantalón en azul de bolsas a los lados y unos tenis negros con blancos el era un chico serio y frió, su nombre kay hiwatari  
  
Se dirigió al centro comercial  
  
Kay: * Meda mucha pena las chicas del colegio, solo piensan en como se ven, la bellaza, la moda y en cosas materiales me dan tanta lastima*  
  
cuando menos supo ya estaba en la entrada de un lugar de video juegos  
  
kay: * ire a jugar un rato*  
  
al entrar se dio cuenta que no habian muchos niños y muchachos, la razon todos deberían estar en las escuelas el joven kay no habia ido porque habia un festival y el no le gustaba asistir, se puso a jugar mientras a un lado de el habia unas maquilas de vaile  
  
kay: no se que les ven a esas maquilas de baile*  
  
en eso se oyeron muchas voces entrar, y kay volteo, se dio cuenta que eran unos muchachos vestidos de negro  
  
kay:* Darck*  
  
los chicos se dirjieron al juego de baile, mientras una señora que pasaba con su hijo murmuraba  
  
¿?: vamos hijo, ellos son Darck son muy malos  
  
mientras la señora desaparecia  
  
kay: * es cierto dicen que los Darck, son muy problemáticos* 


End file.
